Untitled Crack Smut
by Mystery Reviewer
Summary: LuxordAxel PWP. A roleplay between a friend and me I was Luxord and she was Axel. It was just for fun, so OOC warning.


Luxord leaned back in his chair at the Craps table, smirking as the other members groaned in frustration. "I win again." He was terribly pleased as he collected his money in the darkened, smoky casino. Looking around, he attempted to spot his friend near the slot machines.

Axel sat by the machines, his knuckles whiting over the huge red ball at the top of the slot-stick thing. One more pull and he would leave, maybe. He bit on his lip deciding. He could leave if he lost or he could roast the machine and stab it a few times for luck. He shrugged and pulled the lever, the slots rolling with small dings. Cherry; coin; apple. Whatthefuck?!?! Who gets an apple?

Luxord spotted Axel and grinned slightly at his disgruntled expression. He then turned back to his fellow gamblers; "Another game?" The men made more various sounds of displeasure, and murmurs of "I'm gonna go broke," "He never loses," circled, but they all still joined anyway. They were just as addicted as Luxord was.

He growled, fucking growled, but lord he was pissed. 5000 munny gone! To a fucking machine, assholes. He turned and left because who really needed burning and stabbing in such a public place? He passed Luxord's table, the gambler's munny piling in front of him like food at a buffet. Okay, lame analogy, but true. The others were cussing and grumbling but not giving. He leaned down and whispered into the blonde's ear. "Go easy"

Luxord looked over his shoulder, a chuckle rising in his throat. "Haha, why should I? I'm on a roll!" In all honesty, he didn't want to stop. It wasn't necessarily the gambling that drew him in, but the addiction to winning. "Luck is in my favor, today." He eyed the redhead. "Though it probably isn't in yours..." He mocked, laughing.

Axel growled again, "bite me", he retorted, swallowing a curse word. He never had luck, anyway. In any aspect of life. Okay, maybe one, but that was because of his oh-so-sexy hips. He kneeled down next to Luxord and watched the game progress.

The cards were dealt, and soon the men were betting, though they kept it relatively low - they learned their lesson about betting big with Luxord. He tilted his own hand slightly to show Axel his cards; it was a famously good one. While he waited for his turn, he looked toward Axel. "So, need more munny for the slots, or what?"

Axel raised an eyebrow at Luxord, maybe the fucker was cheating. He shrugged, "maaaaaaaybe." He said immaturely, batting his eyelashes at the blonde. "Pwease, I'll be good, I pwomise."

Rolling his eyes, Luxord pushed his bet up while answering the man next to him. "Keep that shit up and you get nothing." He said absentmindedly, drawing a card and placing it into his hand. Axel was distracting him, but there was no way he could lose with this hand.

Axel pouted more, green eyes mischievous. "Pwetty pwease Luxy?" He batted his eyelashes even more, laying his hand on Luxord's thigh. "I won't spend it all in one place," he whispered into the blonde's ear.

Luxord didn't look at him, but put a hand on the side of his shoulder. "Slut." he said quietly, lips only quirking up slightly. The men around the table were probably thinking he was flaming gay by now, he thought, and he didn't know if he liked the thought or not. He removed the hand, "We're in the middle of a game, Axel." he whispered. "And no munny for you, you're gonna make me lose with all this distraction."

Axel laughed, a smirk playing across his lips; eyebrow raised in an amused fashion. "That's all too true," he whispered back. "But I happen to know they'd be more than happy to win munny from you." He slid his hand higher, just a little. "Just give me some munny."

"You know I'm too stubborn to lose." Luxord answered, half joking and half serious. "These smacks don't get any munny from me. I don't even know why they come back..." He resisted the urge to bite Axel, instead saying, "I'll go with you to the slots after this game, just go for now." He prodded him in the ribs.

Axel pouted again, "fine! I'll leave. I hope you lose." He left, putting some thrust not that much into his hips as he left. Flaming gay, no. Horny bisexual, definitely. He leaned against the slot he lost all the munny to, waiting for Luxord to come.

Luxord watched Axel go before turning back to his table, jumping slightly, for all the occupants were staring at him with a mix of disturbance and annoyance. Oh, Jesus. "Your turn." someone supplied.

"Yeah..." Luxord said quietly, drawing another card. He was slightly afraid he /would/ lose after his concentration was broken, but there was no way the famous gambler could lose. He set his cards down and everyone at the table sighed collectively, handing their munny over to his awaiting hands. He added it to his cloak pockets and headed over to Axel.

Axel smiled as the blonde drew closer, fucker had kept his promise. "This is the bitch of a machine that stole my munny... Kill it please." He batted his eyelashes again, lips jutting out.

"Slut!" Luxord repeated in an amazed tone, moving to the machine and pushing a penny in, pulling the lever sharply. The spinners stopped - three lemons - and munny began pouring out, falling onto the floor. Alarms sounded and people crowded around to see the person who won the big prize.

"I am not!" Axel said with fake surprise. He watched Luxord playing with huge eyes. "I. Fucking. Love. You!" He gasped out as munny fell to the floor. He grabbed the blonde around the waist and spun him around, kissing his cheek sloppily for good measure. "You're totally my luck boy." He added, winking.

Luxord rolled his eyes, but he was just as thrilled as Axel was. "Well, we're eating good tonight." He commented, wrapping an arm around Axel's thin waist lightly, mindful of the crowd around them.

"We'd be eating good anyway," Axel commented, "with all the munny you won from your game." After the munny was gathered and stowed safely in their oversized cloaks, Axel grabbed Luxord's hand and dragged him out of the casino. "It's quite stuffy in there," he muttered, breath ghosting out in the chilly air. "It's fucking cold," he whined after a minute.

"Hard to please." Luxord ghosted in his ear, coming closer. His grin was easy to hear from his tone.

"Not that hard," smirked Axel. Clink goes the coins, and yes he's a slut, but does he care? Hell no. Horny bisexual remember. He leaned in, kissing the corner of Luxord's mouth then practically skipping away; teasing. "Where should we eat?"

Luxord heaved a sigh, shoving his hands into his munny-filled pockets and flipping the coins over his fingers. "Hmmm... That depends on what happens afterwards."

Axel grin, eyes glinting back at the blonde. "What if nothing happens?" He asked, innocently. "Can I still eat?" He put on his pouting face again.

One pout too many for Luxord, and he leaned down slightly to capture Axel's lips before moving away, eyes still focused on Axel's lips. His body, however, was tense - Axel was a horrendous tease, it was torture. "Nothing? Then why should I give away my hard-earned munny for your fancies?" They both knew he was merely teasing.

Axel smirked, leaned in, and whispered; "Because my 'fancies' are what get you hard on lonely nights lovely." He pulled away and continued down the street, towards wherever.

Annoyed, Luxord felt like whacking the promiscuous man upside the head for leading him up then leaving him hanging. He wanted Axel, but goddamn, he pissed him_ off_! "Hmm, should I follow the Whore? Or just go home and cook for myself, ready for a long night in a cold bed?" He pondered aloud, loud enough for Axel to hear. His face stayed ponderous.

Axel turned, a pretend shock stealing around his face. 'The Whore'? Axel could show him a whore, and then go home. "But, it would be so lonely baby." He sauntered up to Luxord, capturing his lips and sliding his tongue against the blonde's. When he could tell Luxord was getting into it he pulled away and smirked. He leaned by Luxord's ear, because yeah, he had a thing with whispering. "I owe you for winning the money anyway."

Luxord couldn't keep his hands off him, turning his head to bite his ear and running his hands up and down Axel's sides. "I suddenly don't feel the urge to go out for dinner," he mentioned, holding Axel almost possessively.

Axel smirked, grabbing Luxord's hand and pulling him into a near by alley. With the gambler's hands back on him, Axel pushed him into the nearest wall; tongue in his mouth. Luxord grunted approvingly and Axel's hands dipped beneath his cloak and under his shirt, running his hands over Luxord's skin.

Shivering slightly and sighing, Luxord murmured, "Not here... It's cold." Contradictory, he held Axel's jaw with one hand and pushed his lips against the other's in a passionate kiss, the sounds echoing slightly in the narrow alley. He couldn't get enough of him.

Axel decided to be cocky and shoved Luxord's cloak off his shoulders. It dropped with a heavily thud to the ground and the gambler shivered into their kiss. "Cold?" asked Axel, chuckling before he greedily devoured Luxord's lips and tongue.

"Ass." Luxord bit Axel's lip then nipped down his jaw. His mouth moved against the other's skin and he asked in a low voice, his accent reaching a sensual tone, "Right here...?" He continued to Axel's ear, tugging on the piercing with his mouth.

Axel made a moaning sound in his throat, goosebumps rising on his skin. "Y-yeah," he stuttered out, "Now." He ran his hands to Luxord's waistband and snapped it against his hips. "Nownownow," he practically whined as Luxord molested his ear.

Luxord's chuckle rumbled in his chest; he was no longer cold, that was for sure.

Unzipping Axel's coat and pushing it off his shoulders, he dragged his dull fingernails along the redhead's back lightly under his coat, sucking a hickey right below his ear. The Nobody was so impatient; it made him fun to mess with.

Axel's back arched against Luxord's body as the other Nobody's nails trailed across his skin. "Ugh, Lux," he groaned out, eyes practically rolling into the back of his head. Goosebumps rose on his skin, partly from the cold and partly from being so goddamn _turned on_.

"L-Lux," he whimpered, his voice husky. "Now, please."

Licking his neck where the new hickey now laid, Luxord complied at last, pulling Axel's coat completely off and dropping to his knees. He unbuttoned Axel's pants and slid them down to mid-thigh before palming the hard flesh and giving the tip a long lick.

Axel's moans resounded through the alley, reverberating off the stonework. The wind was deathly cold, but he was hot as if he was close to a fire. That's what happened when he was horny, he got really hot. He wanted to say, _now_, loud and forceful but what Luxord was doing robbed him of his vocal cord use.

Luxord deep throated Axel abruptly, swallowing for more friction. He loved giving blowjobs, almost more than the sex itself (almost). He released the other man's cock after a bit, choking slightly, and swirled his tongue around the shaft, humming slightly and closing his eyes. He listened to Axel groan his appreciation to Luxord's attention and he thought with a wicked grin - he changed his mind, Luxord liked _getting _blowjobs more than giving them.

Axel's mind was fuzzy from lust. He bit into his lip, creating a gash. Moans escaped his lips, he certainly felt like a whore now; a fisted Luxord's hair, clenching the blonde locks for dear life. All he could see was the inside of his eyes lids, bliss piercing his brain.

Luxord's blue eyes surveyed Axel's face over his brow, and then removed his mouth entirely, a grin reaching his slightly swollen lips.

Axel groaned his disapproval and opened his eyes. He glared down at Luxord, pouting slightly. "Lux," he whimpered, pitifully. "Please." His breath was ragged, barely allowing the words to escape his lips.

Luxord stood again, his knees slightly sore from the cement. He pushed his forehead against Axel's, looking into his eyes. "Hmm… I don't think so." He nipped the redhead's nose almost coyly.

Axel whimpered, "L-Lux." He was screaming curse words at Luxord in his head. The blonde fucking _left him hanging_. But not all that literally.

"C'mon Luxord," his voice was whiny but he didn't care all that much. They were in a fucking alley.

"It's what you get." Luxord was enjoying this, but he didn't want Axel to get _too_ mad. He was just messing around. "And anyway, can't have you wasting an orgasm on my no doubt oh-so wonderful blowjob, love. We have better ways to do that."

Axel made a growl in his throat and caught Luxord's collar. Roughly he pulled the blonde into a kiss, hands fisting his hair. He bit and licked against the swollen lips, making noises all the while.

"Mmm..." Luxord entwined his tongue with Axel's, the tugging at his short hair only sending jolts down to his painfully hard dick.

Axel's fingers fumbled at Luxord's belt but was stopped by a callused hand gently pulling his away. Axel made a noise in his throat and pulled out of the kiss. "Decide, now." He needed sex, his body yearned for it. Luxord's teasing wasn't helping.

Luxord smiled a little, cupping Axel's cheek. "You're bottom."

Axel made another whiny whimper in his throat, "fine."

After a nod, Luxord undid his belt and pulled it off, unbuttoning his pants. He somehow managed to get his pants off over his boots without too much embarrassment. At his boxers he reached a moment of decision… He wasn't shy about himself, but they were in a fucking alley.

Axel sighed and undid his own belt, slipping off his belt. He got his pants over his boots, no problem, he had had practice. Catching the blonde by his locks again he brought Luxord into another rough kiss.

Any comment Luxord had about Axel's ease was swallowed by the kiss, and he groaned softly, and then broke the kiss to ask, "Have any lube on you…?" He surely hoped Axel did, using spit as lube wasn't usually as pleasant.

Axel grinned and slipped a metallic tube out of his back pocket. "What do you think?" he asked huskily.

A returning grin reached Luxord's face as he grabbed the lube. "I _love _you." He gave Axel's cock a quick tug with one hand to enunciate himself.

Axel bit back a moan, not wanting to seem too eager. "You better," he managed out, wanting to get to the sex part.

Luxord squeezed some of the lubricant onto his fingers and pushed it slowly into Axel, grasping his hip with a large hand. Soon after he squeezed in a second, stretching him.

Axel certainly felt like a whore, but he didn't really care. His body got hotter, sweat braking out across the flesh. He moaned loudly and moved his hand to grasp Luxord's member. He trailed his hand over the head, thumbing the vein that ran through.

Closing his eyes and groaning audibly, Luxord bucked slightly into Axel's hand. He pushed his fingers in harder, a third now, scissoring. And then, not able to take it any longer, he pulled his fingers away and opened the lube again.

Axel groaned at the last contact, loosing his grip on Luxord's member.

Moving his hand away, Luxord smoothed the lube over himself, hissing quietly "Cold." Then, somewhat easily picking Axel up off the ground, he pushed him against the wall and let the redhead slide down onto his dick, biting his lip to try to go slow.

"Nugh," Axel bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. "Ah, Lux." His nails dug into the blonde's shoulders as he tried to find the right placement.

Finally, Luxord shoved the rest of the way in, in the process hitting that one spot in Axel that made him go crazy. Luxord panted, his hair spiked in all directions from Axel's enthusiasm.

Axel moaned loudly, his nails digging further into the flesh on Luxord's shoulder. His lips were bleeding from where he had bitten down. They set up a rhyme; Luxord kept hitting his prostate, making him moan and groan.

"Nnnn, Ah, _Axel_..." Luxord thrusted up into him harder and harder, tossing his head back in bliss.

Axel licked his hand and brought it to his shaft, pumping himself in time with the thrusts. Moans spilled out of his mouth, almost uncontrollably.

Luxord was already nearly there, all the pent up sexual tension building in him as he rammed Axel with more harshness as he got closer.

"I'm gonna - " was all he got out before he came deep inside his partner, a drawn-out moan tearing from his throat.

Axel moaned, coming soon after; happy he out lasted the blonde. His grip on Luxord's should tightened and he brought them mouth to mouth, hips and chests clashing.

Luxord broke the kiss, out of breath, and then pulled out of Axel slowly with a grunt. He looked around for his pants slightly, and then bent down to pick them up, shrugging his coat back on. "Have fun?" he asked.

Axel whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. "Yeah," he said, chewing his lip.

Handing the red head his clothes, Luxord blinked, pulling him close again once they were both dressed. "What now?"

Axel shrugged and pushed off the blonde, "I'm still hungry." He grinned evilly, an exhausted, post-sex evil smile.

Snorting, Luxord answered, "Dinner, then."


End file.
